Half empty or half full?
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: SOUSUKE / KISUMI. two-shot. Sousuke ha dejado la universidad a la que iba, luego de seis meses de estudiar allí, para estudiar en otra universidad…..justamente a la que asiste Kisumi. Por SouKisu week :3
1. The glass is half empty

_Nuevo fic :D_

" _Debemos estar dispuestos a dejar ir la vida que planeamos para tener la vida que nos está esperando"- Joseph Campbell._

* * *

 **Sousuke's POV**

"Dónde están mis malditos apuntes?..."

Murmuro fastidiado, a la vez que sigo buscando entre las hojas de mis libros y cuadernos, las anotaciones que hiciera en unas páginas sueltas durante las seis horas que estuve en la biblioteca. La asignación es para pasado mañana y todavía no he comenzado a armar el trabajo…..de no encontrar mis apuntes, no sólo sería tiempo perdido en la biblioteca revisando sobre un tema tedioso que no me importa, sino también un cero en uno de los trabajos más importantes de este curso, pues ya no tengo tiempo para recopilar esa información nuevamente, estudiarla y tipear el trabajo …ni la paciencia…..

"Mierda!"

Nunca ha sido mi costumbre dejar para última hora una asignación, menos una tan importante, sin embargo…..*suspiro*…..la carrera que he elegido…contabilidad….no es algo que me atraiga en lo absoluto. Simplemente opté por ella pues estaba cansado de escuchar a mis padres preguntarme sobre lo que haría con mi futuro. Yo no tenía idea y ellos sugirieron contabilidad por ser más estable, ya que podría usar mis habilidades para convertirme en contador público o bien para el negocio familiar.

Aceptar su propuesta acabó con el hostigamiento….Sin embargo, luego de empezar a estudiar en la universidad local, otra forma de incomodidad comenzó a apoderarse de mí. La ciudad en la que había vivido la mayor parte de mi vida y que albergaba mis recuerdos más felices, se sentía diferente….se sentía vacía….Rin se había marchado nuevamente, pero también lo habían hecho Kisumi y los Iwatobis (al menos quienes eran mis contemporáneos). Se habían ido a perseguir sus sueños dejándome atrás….Caminar todos los días a la universidad en esas calles tan vacías era asfixiante….No podía seguir allí.

Convencer a mis padres que me permitieran estudiar en una universidad fuera de Iwatobi no fue difícil. No tenía idea a dónde iría, pero cualquier opción sería mejor que caminar por calles familiares que se sentían desiertas para mí. Además, la sola idea de que aquellos que todavía estaban aquí como Gou, Nitori y Mikoshiba, se marcharían también de la misma forma— Tenía que irme y pronto, pues no iba a poder aguantarlo….el sinsabor de ser dejado atrás a la deriva….

Escogí mi destino al dedo, sin prestarle mayor importancia, sólo contento con que sería lejos…..calles desconocidas, llenas de desconocidos….donde nadie sabría de mi situación…..un nuevo inicio en el anonimato, sin preguntas ni miradas incómodas….Por lo menos así fue hasta que, una semana antes de partir, cuando todos los papeles de mi traslado estaban listos, mi mamá mencionara algo…inesperado.

"Se te ha perdido algo?~" pregunta Kisumi de repente, detrás de mí, muy cerca de mi oído, sobresaltándome. En qué momento ha regresado?!

"No!" respondo rápida y cortantemente, parcialmente molesto por la manera en que ha interrumpido mi búsqueda, mostrando enfado para que no note que me ha sorprendido. El desastre a mi alrededor ya es grande, así que no me preocupa seguir empeorándolo, lanzando un libro detrás de mí, para alejar a Kisumi….no llega a impactarle, pero si consigue que se aleje unos pasos.

"Si me dices lo que estás buscando puedo ayudarte a hallarlo más rápido…" suena algo fastidiado….en la manera en que Kisumi suele mostrar fastidio, supongo. No puedo verle pues estoy de espaldas a él, pero el tono de su voz me dice que no está complacido con lo que acabo de hacer…posiblemente hasta me esté sacando la lengua en antipatía, como el niño que todavía pretende ser.

Como no respondo, Kisumi se queja pronunciando mi nombre en ese tono quejumbroso e infantil que a veces usa para llamar mi atención y me irrita un poco…..definitivamente no le gusta ser ignorado. Sin embargo, muy a su estilo, no deja que esto le desanime y pronto –luego de un suspiro exagerado y un rato en silencio- escucho como tararea una canción a la vez que acomoda nuevamente los cuadernos que he desparramado en el suelo, colocándolos ordenadamente en el sitio que les corresponde sobre mi escritorio.

" _Ayer me crucé con la señora Shigino. Te acuerdas de ella? Tú solías jugar con su hijo mayor cuando eras un niño. Justamente él está asistiendo a la universidad donde te estás trasladando. No es maravilloso?! Le di tú número para que su hijo pueda llamarte y así, tal vez, haya alguien que pueda ir por ti a la estación….No querrás llegar tarde tu primer día de clases, cierto hijo?"_

Desde que me perdiera en el zoológico –por un día entero- cuando era niño, mamá se preocupa por lo mismo. Sé que a veces me desvío un poco de la ruta que debo seguir, pero siempre encuentro mi camino al final, sin ayuda de nadie….No es gran cosa.

Lo que me dijera, no me lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Al inicio no sabía si estábamos hablando de la misma persona (negación más que todo), pero cuando luego ella comentara que ese muchacho estaba asistiendo a mi nueva universidad gracias a una beca por jugar baloncesto, supe que se trataba indiscutiblemente de Kisumi.

Cambiarme de universidad nuevamente ya no era una opción, así que ahí terminó mi idea de estudiar en una ciudad nueva llena de caras desconocidas….donde nadie que me conociera de años atrás podría ver lo miserable que era haciendo lo que hacía….Suerte la mía. Hn!...justamente esa idea había hecho más sencillo aceptar la partida de Rin…No deseaba pretender que me sentía bien, como tuve que hacerlo frente a Rin por largo tiempo, para ocultarle lo de mi hombro, pues eso es en extremo agotador y ya no tengo las fuerzas ni las ganas, pero no había otra salida si habría de cruzarme con mi amigo pelirrosa….

" _Kisumi se puso muy contento cuando le dije que irías a estudiar a su universidad, Sousuke-kun~ Tal vez sea mucho pedir, pero me sentiría más tranquila sabiendo que cuidarás de él mientras estés allá…..Mi Kisumi trata de ocultarlo, pero soy capaz de reconocer la tristeza en su voz cada vez que llama a casa….Su papá dice que sólo son ideas mías, pero una madre sabe de estas cosas…."_

Después del pedido de la Sra. Shigino, quien parecía muy consternada y casi al borde de las lágrimas, evitar a Kisumi en la universidad dejó de ser una posibilidad también. No estudiamos la misma carrera, así que era probable que sólo nos cruzáramos de vez en cuando (a lo cual no me oponía), sin embargo si tenía que cuidar de él, entonces tendría que buscar el tiempo para verle con regularidad, fuera de clases y en mi tiempo libre.

Claro que eso se solucionó por sí solo luego de que Kisumi me contactara por teléfono. Había encontrado la manera de que fuéramos compañeros de habitación en un lugar alquilado, colindante a la universidad. Traté de persuadirle, discretamente, que no me importaba vivir solo, pero ante su inquebrantable insistencia, terminé aceptando sus términos y henos ahora….viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

No le pregunté si tenía un compañero de habitación antes o dónde era que se alojaba antes de llegar yo….o acerca de su vida los meses que nos habíamos visto…pues eso le motivaría a hacerme las mismas preguntas y yo no deseaba compartir nada….especialmente sobre mis emociones. De todas formas, como lo esperaba, Kisumi terminó contándome algunas cosas sobre sus actividades y en particular sobre su equipo de baloncesto, especialmente luego que no consiguiera sacarme respuestas muy elaboradas sobre mi vida.

"Aquí hay varias hojas sueltas con tu letra, Sousuke. Es algo importante o lo tiro a la basura?" pregunta Kisumi de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Cuando volteo medio cuerpo para ver en su dirección por primera vez desde que él entrara a la habitación, miro con asombro que aquello que sostiene Kisumi son precisamente aquellos apuntes que estaba buscando.

"Dónde diablos estaban?" pregunto, arrebatándole los papeles a Kisumi para inspeccionarlos, y levantando –involuntariamente- un poco la voz, aliviado que hayan aparecido y a la vez fastidiado porque no fuese yo el que los halló.

"Estaban debajo de tu cama, entre unas cajas que tienes allí. Los vi cuando me agaché a recoger el libro que lanzaste en mi dirección…" explica Kisumi, entre divertido y todavía algo fastidiado por lo que hiciera antes.

Me siento al borde de mi camarote (el mío es el de abajo) y, sujetando todavía mis apuntes, me echo hacia atrás, dejando salir todas las tensiones que he ido acumulando durante el largo tiempo que estuve buscando estos papeles….No me he dado cuenta que he cerrado los ojos hasta que los abro para ver a Kisumi, quien se ha sentado a mi lado, apoyando su mano en mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

"Sousuke…te encuentras bien?" la preocupación en sus ojos hace que me tense de nuevo, recordándome que no hay un minuto que pueda relajarme alrededor de Kisumi: tengo que pretender. De no hacerlo, es un hecho que le dirá a Rin que algo me ocurre –exagerando las cosas inclusive- y eso hará que Rin se preocupe y distraiga.

"Por qué no estaría bien?!" respondo molesto y fastidiado, moviendo mi hombro para que me suelte e incorporándome nuevamente. Ahora ya no tengo ni siquiera la natación para liberar mis frustraciones así que pretender me estresa y estresarme me molesta…..mucho.

Kisumi me mira en silencio unos segundos, con una expresión indescifrable, para luego sonreírme ampliamente, aproximándose de nuevo a mí.

"Entonces, te gustaría ir a ese nuevo café del que te hablé? Tengo tiempo libre y creo que a ambos nos caería bien un poco de cafeína para empezar la noche~~"

Aunque un café no suena mal, no sólo no tengo ganas de salir, sino que ahora que ya he encontrado mis apuntes, debo empezar a hacer esta estúpida asignación si quiero terminarla a tiempo. Le hago saber esto a Kisumi, animándole a que vaya sin mí si tanto desea ir. Me ha venido hablando sobre este sitio desde hace dos semanas y ésta no es la primera vez que me invita y he declinado su oferta…..Si tanto desea visitar este lugar, pues que lo haga.

"Será en otra oportunidad entonces~~"

Se muestra un poco decepcionado, pero eso sólo dura un par de segundos, por el tono entusiasta y alegre con que me compromete a acompañarle en otra oportunidad….Cómo si tuviera tiempo para esas cosas. Luego de un día asistiendo a clases que no deseo ir, lo único que me hace sentir algo bien es dormir en mi cama.

Decidido a no postergar más la asignación ahora que he recuperado mis apuntes, suspiro cansado antes de empezar a recoger las cosas que he tirado al suelo. No he levantado más que dos libros antes que Kisumi se ofrezca a limpiar por mí. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de aceptación, tomo mi sitio en mi escritorio y empiezo mi tarea.

"El sábado regreso de un partido en la universidad del distrito vecino. Unos compañeros de clases van a hacer una pequeña reunión en el departamento de uno de ellos. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a distraerte un rato o podemos ir juntos a ver una película. Tú decides. Será divertido~~"

Kisumi va a estar ausente unos días? Creo que me lo mencionó pero en verdad se me había olvidado. Casi sin pensarlo le respondo que lo pensaré, sabiendo bien que no iré. Si le doy otra negativa seguirá insistiendo, así que es mejor así. El sábado buscaré esconderme de él hasta que no tenga más remedio que irse sin mí…..Cuántas veces tendré que decirle que no hasta que entienda que sólo deseo que me deje en paz?...

* * *

65! Cómo es posible que luego de rehacerlo una y otra vez- de quemarme las pestañas terminando ese trabajo sacara semejante nota?! Aunque estoy aprobado, es una calificación muy pobre y sin mérito para mí dado el esfuerzo que le dediqué…..Ni siquiera quería hacerlo, pero lo hice, lo terminé y aún así- Mierda! Al diablo con esto!

Desde que empezara a estudiar en la universidad mi desempeño ha sido mediocre, pero dentro de eso me parece que he empeorado desde que me cambiara de universidad. No le dedico el tiempo ni el interés que debiera a mis estudios y deberes, lo admito, pero recién es el primer año, así que varios de los cursos tienen mucho que ver con lo aprendido en secundaria por lo que no debería tener estos problemas.

Es contabilidad, así que casi todo tiene que ver con números, y eso es básicamente matemáticas, cierto? Aunque también hay otros cursos como filosofía y lenguaje….por qué llevaríamos eso si estamos estudiando para ser contadores?! Todo es una tontería….

El día empezó mal de por sí, cuando el profesor me llamara la atención por dormirme en clase. No me dormí en el estricto sentido de la palabra, sólo pestañeé varias veces, pero el profesor no lo creyó así…Me parece que no le agrado. Me puso una mala calificación en el examen de hace dos semanas y siempre me mira con mala cara. La verdad, creo que a casi todos mis profesores no les caigo bien.

Arghh! Todo este estrés ha conseguido que el hombro comience a dolerme horrores. No se ve inflamado, pero la tensión en los músculos que me produce toda esta presión, ha conseguido que me duela casi tan mal como cuando todavía competía nadando por Samezuka….El sólo recordar esos tiempos me produce una punzada en el pecho. No por el dolor que padecí sino por todo aquello que he dejado atrás y que-

No quiero pensar en eso.

Caminando por los pasillos que conducen a mi habitación, alguien colisiona ligeramente contra mi hombro derecho y algo como un electroshock me hace apretar los dientes de dolor, teniendo que apoyarme en un muro para no caer…Aquel que ha chocado conmigo desaparece rápidamente de la escena, seguramente sin percatarse de lo que ha hecho. Mierda!...Necesito mis medicinas, ahora!

Automáticamente entro a mi cuarto, sin cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, dirigiéndome con urgencia hasta el cajón donde recuerdo haber puesto los analgésicos. Como no las encuentro en el sitio de siempre, empiezo a sacar la ropa que guardo en el cajón, arrojándola al suelo. Tch! Dónde carajos-!

"Sousuke! Volviste temprano~ Pensé que tenías trabajo de grupo. Estás buscando algo?"

Kisumi…..La cabeza empieza a dolerme apenas termina de hablar….Me había olvidado por completo sobre el trabajo en grupo…Maldición….Una punzada en mi hombro me recuerda cuáles son mis prioridades, y pronto termino de vaciar el cajón sin conseguir lo que buscaba. Mierda!

"No me gusta cuando me ignoras, Sousuke….." se queja Kisumi, con ese tono desaprobador e infantil que suele usar cuando quiere llamar mi atención, suspirando fuerte al final.

"…No estoy de humor, Kisumi. Déjame solo…." Le advierto en un tono seco, para que sepa que hablo en serio. El dolor en mi hombro y los eventos del día me tienen al límite, así que no creo ser capaz de pretender que todo está bien…..siento que voy a estallar!

"Eh? Ésta también es mi habitación. No puedes botarme~" Comenta medio en broma, medio en serio, Kisumi, acercándose un paso hacia mí, mirando desaprobatoriamente mis ropas tiradas en el suelo, comentando en voz baja como Rin nunca hubiese tolerado un desorden así. Decido ignorarlo, a la vez que procedo a abrir el segundo de mis cajones para hacer lo mismo que con el anterior.

"Si no piensas ir a tu reunión de grupo, qué te parece si vamos a comer fuera?~ Me han recomendado un sitio donde preparan un delicioso ramen. Qué dices?" Bajo otras circunstancias, eso hubiera captado mi interés pues tengo hambre, pero ahora—

"No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, Kisumi: déjame solo!" ahora no quiero saber nada del mundo ni de nadie. Estoy enfadado y muy adolorido, y lo único que deseo es gritar mi frustración, patear algo y echarme en mi cama y dormir hasta mañana, con mi hombro entumecido luego de tomar mis analgésicos…..una vez que halle los malditos analgésicos.

Kisumi hace un gesto entre sorprendido y ofendido al escuchar mis palabras. Volteo mi vista de nuevo al cajón, esperando que se marche, sin embargo esto no ocurre. En su lugar escucho un suspiro exasperado de su parte.

"Nunca quieres hacer nada divertido! Entiendo que esto no es lo que habías imaginado de tu vida universitaria, pero encerrarte entre cuatro paredes no es la solución, Sousuke…." Amonesta Kisumi, con una expresión algo molesta y triste al mismo tiempo en su rostro.

"Tú no sabes **nada** …." Gruño entre dientes, cerrando con fuerza el cajón para abrir el siguiente, tratando de contener los sentimientos nada placenteros que sus palabras hacen evocar en mí. Además sus palabras son huecas….cómo podría entender! Ha venido aquí con una beca para jugar el deporte que tanto le apasiona…..su vida es perfecta.

Kisumi se mantiene callado unos segundos para luego recoger alguna de las cosas que he botado al suelo sin darme cuenta….una foto que estaba sobre su escritorio donde aparecemos Rin, él y yo, cuando éramos niños, si mal no recuerdo. Con el rabillo del ojo veo cómo la coloca sobre su escritorio nuevamente y se le queda mirando unos segundos antes de bajar la vista al suelo.

"Sé que no te gusta la carrera que has elegido y lo haces por complacer a tus padres. Sé que estás triste por la ausencia de Rin; molesto por lo de tus truncados planes como nadador profesional, y sé lo mucho que te duele-"

"QUÉ QUIERES DE MI, KISUMI?" cállate de una vez! Es por esto que no quería estar cerca de alguien que me conociera! Alguien que se creyera en el derecho de meterse en mi vida sólo porque nos conocemos de tiempo atrás! Nunca debí cambiarme a esta escuela! No quiero hablar sobre ello porque estoy cansado de lamentarme sobre mi pasado, de resentir mi presente y temer mi futuro. Estoy harto!

"Que dejes de evadirme, para empezar. Si te lo permites, podemos divertirnos juntos como antes, y a partir de allí quizás—"

"Quieres divertirte? Vienes a joderme sólo para que acepte ir a un estúpido café CONTIGO?" No puedo controlar el desdén en mi voz. Eso es lo que me ha estado pidiendo desde hace semanas, ir a tal o cual sitio, para matar su aburrimiento evidentemente. El maldito egoísta sólo piensa en él! Si por un momento llegué a pensar que podría estar genuinamente preocupado por mí, esto demuestra lo contrario. Kisumi realmente es tan superficial como comentan por allí….como deja ver su vida llena de invitaciones a fiestas y salidas a bares y cafés.

"N-no! No se trata de eso esp—"

"Acaso crees que yo me cambié de escuela para hacerte compañía, Kisumi?!"

Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar!….ya no aguanto más de esta conversación. Mis analgésicos no están por ningún lado, así que será mejor que vaya a la farmacia a comprar más antes de que cierre. Kisumi abre la boca para decir algo más, sin embargo me siento hastiado con todo y le culpo por hacerme sentir peor que antes. Entonces es mi culpa no querer divertirme? Debo sentirme mal por la forma en que trato de sobrellevar lo que me ha tocado vivir? Si es así, que se vaya a la mierda.

"Métetelo en la cabeza: si hubiera sabido que estudiabas aquí antes de hacer mi traspaso, hubiera escogido ir a otro lugar Kisumi. No te quiero cerca." Son mis palabras finales al pasar por su lado rumbo a la puerta.

No volteo para ver la expresión de su rostro….simplemente me marcho.

* * *

El regaño que recibiera por parte del farmaceuta luego que le levantara la voz, enfrió en algo mi acalorado humor. Era la tercera farmacia a la que iba donde se les había agotado la medicina que necesitaba y la noticia no me cayó bien, reaccionando mal y siendo reprendido en respuesta….con toda razón. Sin embargo, luego de que me disculpara con el señor, muy amablemente me indicó dónde podía conseguir lo que estaba buscando.

Ya han pasado como tres horas de eso. Luego de que los analgésicos hicieran efecto, mi dolor de cabeza y el malestar en mi hombro fueron desapareciendo de a pocos mientras caminaba por la ciudad para calmar mis agitados ánimos. Hace una hora que ya no siento ninguna molestia, pero todavía no he vuelto a la habitación que comparto con Kisumi pues, luego de reflexionar sobre mis acciones, me he dado cuenta que no porté bien con él.

Me siento mal por haberle tratado del modo en que lo hice. Kisumi no tiene la culpa de mi situación y definitivamente no fue quien me puso de mal humor en primer lugar…..Estuvo mal que me desquitara con él, sólo que en ese momento sus palabras- no, estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho me habría hecho estallar de igual manera, así que no puedo culparle por eso, o por querer acercarse a mí tampoco. Francamente, es la única persona que todavía tiene la intención de hacerlo.

No sólo me he encerrado en mí mismo, evitando estrechar lazos con otras personas, sino que las pocas que han intentado acercarse a mí por obligación (es imperativo cuando haces trabajos en grupo), me dejan notar que ya no desean hacerlo….y la verdad no les culpo por eso.

He aprovechado estas 3 horas para reflexionar sobre muchas cosas y he llegado a la conclusión que no estoy manejando mi vida tan bien como creía. De hecho, creo que no la estoy manejando en lo absoluto, sólo dejándome llevar por la corriente, resintiendo cada minuto de ello. Y es ese resentimiento que ha hecho brotar lo peor de mí hoy contra Kisumi.

Muy en el fondo quería hacerle daño por tener lo que yo no tengo, y no sólo hoy sino desde que viniera a vivir con él, evadiéndole (como él dijo) pues sé bien que no le gusta, excusándome tras mi amargura y culpándole de varias cosas pues así es más sencillo. Sí, a veces Kisumi hace o dice cosas que me fastidian o avergüenzan un poco, pero jamás he resentido su compañía….somos amigos después de todo. Y no se trata a los amigos como he hecho hoy con él, por eso debo disculparme.

Me da miedo pensar que así como me porté con Kisumi pude bien portarme con Rin….resentirle por seguir su sueño, a causa de esta amargura, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. Estoy orgulloso de sus logros y quiero que alcance sus metas, aunque yo no pueda perseguir más los mismos sueños….Kisumi también se merece lo mismo pues ha trabajado muy duro para llegar donde está y no tengo el derecho de malograrle tal logro.

Sin darme cuenta me he portado muy egoístamente, pero esto se termina ahora….es momento de volver….

* * *

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y todo está a oscuras. Ya es bastante entrada la noche, pero no esperaba encontrar las luces apagadas a esta hora….generalmente Kisumi está leyendo algún libro o escuchando música echado en su cama mientras yo leo un libro.

La escasa luz de la calle que entra por la única ventana de la habitación me deja ver a Kisumi. Está echado en el camarote de arriba, de espaldas a mí, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta las orejas. Parece que duerme…

"Kisumi?" pregunto en voz baja, acercándome un poco a nuestro camarote, notando con algo de sorpresa que el desastre que creé horas antes ha desaparecido y el suelo que piso está libre de mis cosas.

Kisumi no reacciona de ninguna manera a mi llamado así que efectivamente está dormido. Aunque me gustaría resolver las cosas con él hoy, para terminar con este sentimiento de culpa, decido dejarle descansar...

* * *

Hoy ha sido un día agotador. Luego de asistir a mis clases y disculparme con mi grupo de trabajo por mi ausencia ayer, no he parado de ponerme al día en las clases que he descuidado hasta ahora…y vaya que hay bastante en qué ponerse al día, más de lo que imaginaba. No espero resolver esto en un solo día, pero es un comienzo. Me he unido a un grupo de estudio inclusive, para mejorar mis notas.

Justamente me voy a reunir con ellos para estudiar toda la noche pues se viene un examen importante y estoy muy atrasado, así que aprovechando que tengo media hora libre antes de ir a encontrarme con ellos, corro al apartamento para darme un baño, cambiarme de ropas y recoger los libros que necesitaré. El apartamento que alquilamos Kisumi y yo será pequeño, pero tiene todo lo necesario, inclusive un mini-refrigeradora y una pequeña cocina para preparar nuestros propios alimentos de así quererlo. Hasta ahora Kisumi es el único que ha hecho uso de la cocina un par de ocasiones.

En cuanto a Kisumi…..estaba nervioso por cómo sería enfrentarle en la mañana, aunque todavía decidido a disculparme antes de que ambos tuviéramos que ir a clases, pero no tuve que hacerlo. Kisumi no se encontraba en su cama cuando desperté. Su maleta tampoco estaba así que deduje que había salido muy temprano en la mañana, lo cual me pareció un poco raro pues solamente hace eso cuando tiene que viajar por un partido con su equipo de basquetbol y, aún así siempre se despide de mí antes de marcharse.

Hasta donde sé, nuestra universidad no tiene ningún partido programado hasta dentro de dos semanas así que Kisumi debe haber salido temprano por otro motivo. Podría haberle llamado a su celular, pero luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche no me pareció correcto. Si iba a disculparme sería en persona.

Es por ello que, aunque no me sorprende no hallar a Kisumi en nuestra habitación a estas horas, esto hace que la situación se complique. No puedo llamarle por teléfono para informarle que me ausentaré toda la noche por lo del grupo de estudio pues todavía no hemos aclarado lo de ayer, pero tengo que hacerle llegar el mensaje de algún modo, para que no se preocupe.

"Una nota servirá" expreso en voz alta, a la vez que cojo uno de esos post-it de colores, con formas de gatitos, que Kisumi guarda en su escritorio. Brevemente escribo el motivo de mi ausencia y que volveré mañana temprano, y pego la notita sobre su escritorio, junto a la foto en que aparecemos los tres, de niños, sonriendo para la cámara.

* * *

"Vamos, contesta…" Es la tercera vez que llamo al número de Ksumi y me manda al buzón de voz.

Marco de nuevo su número esperando un resultado diferente…no sé qué más hacer. Regresé más temprano al departamento, cuando el sol todavía no se asomaba en el horizonte, justamente para tener más tiempo para conversar con Kisumi, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no hallarle durmiendo en su cama.

No sólo eso. Luego de una rápida inspección me di cuenta que sus cosas tampoco estaban. Sus cajones de ropa, vacíos; su escritorio, sin sus libros, ni sus lapiceros de colores ni sus ridículos post-its gatunos….Tampoco estaba la foto, solamente el mensaje escrito a mano que le dejé ayer.

Quiero pensar que tal vez ha salido de viaje como otras veces, pero estoy seguro que no tiene un partido hoy, ni entrenamiento a estas horas y además, por qué se llevaría todas sus cosas? Hasta su cepillo de dientes, aquel que le regaló Hayato antes de que viniera a estudiar aquí, ya no está.

Cuando otra vez mi llamada termina en el buzón de voz, decido dejar de intentarlo. Dónde pudo haber ido? Y lo más importante….por qué? Reconozco que le dije cosas hirientes aquella noche, y estaba preparado para que Kisumi me dejara de hablar en señal de molestia y tal vez fuese frío conmigo por un tiempo si no aceptaba mis disculpas. Estaba dispuesto a complacerle en lo que quisiera para conseguir que me perdone y las cosas vuelvan a estar bien entre nosotros pues, aunque Kisumi no es rencoroso, sí se retrae mucho cuando—

Mi celular suena fuerte y comienza a vibrar.

"Kisumi?" pregunto con urgencia, tratando de no levantar mucho la voz. Escucho a alguien reír un poco del otro lado de la línea e inmediatamente sé de quién se trata.

"No. Soy Rin. Tu mejor amigo? Todavía te acuerdas de mí, no? Sousuke~" Rin ríe un poco más mientras me recupero de la sorpresa. No es que nunca llame. De hecho, esta vez estamos manteniendo contacto mucho mejor que la primera vez que se fue a Australia, sólo que no suele llamar en días de semana, como hoy, o tan temprano….

"Sé que todavía es muy temprano y seguramente te he despertado de algún sueño extraño que envolvía a Kisumi, pero tengo práctica toda la mañana y es posible que luego de eso no me desocupe hasta la noche, y como quería ser el primero en desearte feliz cumpleaños, decidí llamar. Feliz cumpleaños, Sou!"

Feliz…cumpleaños?...Miro de reojo el calendario y me doy con la sorpresa que en verdad hoy es mi cumpleaños. Se me había olvidado. Respondo mecánicamente con un leve gracias, todavía con la mente en otro lado.

"Si no te conociera diría que no estás feliz con mi llamada, Sousuke. Pasa algo?" pregunta Rin, dejando de lado su tono jocoso de hace poco.

"Claro que me alegra que llamaras, sólo que-…..Todavía estoy medio dormido. Ya sabes cómo soy a estas horas, Rin." Consigo que mi voz se oiga lo más natural posible y Rin se cree la excusa, retomando su buen humor anterior. Me cuenta sobre su entrenamiento y el regalo que me ha mandado por correo y que debe llegarme mañana, y aunque le sigo la conversación, mi corazón no está en eso.

"Bueno, ya tengo que retirarme. No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, pero mejor prepárate pues Kisumi tiene algo planeado por tu cumpleaños." A la mención de Kisumi, reacciono de inmediato.

"Kisumi?"

"Ajá. No me contó lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero me preguntó si todavía te seguía gustando tal o cual cosa. En fin, ya lo descubrirás pronto. Sólo déjate llevar y pásala bien. Por lo que me dijo Kisumi, necesitas relajarte así que disfruta tu día. Te llamo el fin de semana. Escríbeme apenas recibas mi regalo, para saber si llegó o si debo llamar a la oficina de correos. Bye!"

Me quedo mirando mi celular unos segundos, luego que la llamada terminara, procesando la información que acabo de recibir, conectando algunos 'puntos'…..Eso explicaba por qué había carne de cerdo, además de harina en la despensa, así como otros elementos que no forman parte de nuestra lista de compras semanales…ingredientes para hacer tonkatsu y una torta. Una torta de chocolate, mi favorita. Cosas que había visto al momento de revisar el departamento de pies a cabeza hace poco.

Kisumi debía haber comprado esas cosas para darme una sorpresa en mi cumpleaños.

"Mierda"

Marco su número nuevamente y otra vez me manda al buzón de voz. Esta vez le dejo un mensaje conciso, expresando mi deseo de hablar con él lo más pronto posible. Miro de reojo el reloj sobre mi escritorio y, muy a mi pesar, sé que debo empezar a prepararme para iniciar mi día pues tengo clase muy temprano.

Aunque me gustaría ir en busca de Kisumi, no tengo idea de donde comenzar a buscarle, así que sólo perdería tiempo haciéndolo. Quisiera arreglar las cosas entre nosotros pues sé que no podré concentrarme al 100% con este problema en mente, y sin saber su paradero, pero no tengo otra opción.

Sólo me queda esperar que me devuelva la llamada para que me dé la oportunidad de disculparme y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

* * *

Medio soñoliento, cojo mi celular apenas abro los ojos. Ninguna llamada perdida. Ningún mensaje de texto. Al ligero mal humor con que generalmente empiezo un nuevo día, se le suma la molestia de una mala noche.

Ayer me quedé esperando hasta la madrugada a que Kisumi llamara. Aunque no soy de darle mucha importancia a mi cumpleaños, Kisumi –al igual que Rin- sí lo es, así que esperaba que por ese motivo me buscara hoy o al menos me llamara para encontrarnos en alguna parte. Aunque no llevara a cabo la sorpresa que según Rin me tenía preparada, esperaba que al menos poder conversar con él….pero no fue así.

Ya para la media noche comencé a preocuparme realmente. No había tenido noticias de Kisumi en casi 48 horas y la policía sólo espera hasta 24 horas para dar a una persona por desaparecida, cierto? No es que fuese a dar aviso a la policía, sino que-….No conozco a los amigos de Kisumi pues nunca me di tiempo para interesarme en sus actividades diarias, así que fui a buscarle donde se reúne a practicar el equipo de básquetbol de nuestra universidad, con la esperanza de encontrarle allí. Su capitán me dijo que Kisumi había llamado para ausentarse el día de ayer, sin dar muchas explicaciones.

" _Shigino es uno de los pocos que no faltan a ninguna práctica, así que no tuve motivos para negarme o indagar mucho sobre sus motivos."_

Fue la respuesta del capitán….No pude concentrarme el resto del día y ya para la media noche estaba muy preocupado pensando que algo le podría haber sucedido o dónde pasaría la noche, así que salí a buscarle por los cafés camino a nuestra universidad y dentro del campus, pero a esa hora las calles estaban casi vacías. Busqué por casi una hora antes de volver a nuestro apartamento/habitación.

Ya ha amanecido un nuevo día y todavía no tengo noticias suyas. Estoy molesto.

Acepto que me porté mal con él aquel día, pero este comportamiento suyo es ridículo. No puede simplemente hacerse humo, sin decir nada a nadie! Ahora que lo pienso bien, seguramente Kisumi ha pasado la noche durmiendo tranquilamente donde un amigo y yo aquí preocupándome—

Mi celular empieza a timbrar indicando que tengo una llamada….se trata de Kisumi.

"Aló" increíblemente, el alivio que siento al ver su nombre en la pantalla de mi celular sobrepasa el enojo de hace poco, lo suficiente como para responder el teléfono sin gritar.

"Sousuke….siento despertarte tan temprano. Acabo de recibir tu mensaje…Mi celular se quedó sin batería y recién le he puesto a cargar…"

Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Aunque me parece extraño que Kisumi se haya olvidado de cargar su celular pues suele hacerlo todas las noches, sin falta, y lleva su cargador a todas partes con él por si la batería se le baja de tanto jugar en su celular.

"Dónde estás?" la pregunta sale un poco más fuerte de lo que deseo, pero en verdad quiero saber, tal vez con la idea de ir a buscarle para que podamos tener esta conversación en persona y no a través del celular.

"En un lugar cerca del campus….Me acabo de mudar, por eso no fui a practicar con mi equipo ayer…."

Si bien me queda claro que alguien de su equipo debe haberle contado sobre mi visita, eso no es lo que llama mi atención…..Kisumi se ha mudado….por eso sus cosas no estaban cuando desperté ayer….Kisumi ya no vive aquí….

"...No puedes mudarte." contesto reflejamente, entre dolido y molesto, aunque mi voz sólo transmita lo segundo.

Quisiera saber por qué fue que tomó esa decisión; por qué no me dijo nada; por qué se marchó sin siquiera antes conversar conmigo;…..por qué de todas las veces que hemos tenido alguna clase de discusión escogió esta para tomar una medida tan drástica….Y aunque sé que no he sido amable con él el tiempo que llevamos juntos, Kisumi nunca se quejó, no de un modo que me diera la idea de que había un problema grande entre nosotros al menos….

"Uh?" la sorpresa en su voz me coge desprevenido. Claro, hace poco debo haber sonado como un completo idiota. Por supuesto que puede mudarse cuando quiera, sólo que yo no deseo eso y por eso dije lo dije. Muy aparte, todavía quiero tener esta discusión cara a cara, así que mejor digo algo que le haga volver para aclarar este asunto.

"Dividimos la renta entre dos, lo recuerdas? Si te vas no voy a poder pagarla solo y me van a echar de aquí."

Está sobreentendido que no deseo empezar de nuevo a buscar un sitio donde vivir pues él sabe que me aburren ese tipo de cosas…..sin embargo, el problema no es el dinero. Podría pagar esta habitación, o al menos mis padres podrían hacerlo si fuera necesario, y aunque sí me disgusta pedirles más dinero del que están invirtiendo en mi educación, ése no es el motivo por el que no deseo que Kisumi se vaya.

Hay un silencio del otro lado de la línea que se extiende por unos segundos. Cuando me decido a agregar algo más, Kisumi habla antes de que puedan salir mis palabras.

"Yo me ocuparé de eso antes de que acabe el día. No te preocupes Sousuke….Tengo que colgar. Adiós." Finaliza Kisumi con una voz triste que me desconcierta….no recuerdo la última vez que le escuché así.

La llamada se corta abruptamente y me quedo con el celular en la mano sin saber qué pensar.

* * *

 _Fin de la primera parte_

 _Ahora sólo resta el desenlace._

 _Disculpen el angst, pero últimamente estoy de humor para confrontaciones y angst, así que he decidido hacer algo con eso._

 _Espero actualizar pronto mis otros fics, intentando avanzar un poco al día, pero una idea nueva (y corta) siempre es una buena distracción. Gracias por su paciencia._

 _**El sistema de calificación japonés -por lo que he investigado- es sobre 100, así que 65 no es una calificación buena, sólo pasable, como un 11 ó 12 U_U**_


	2. The glass is half full

_Siempre nos han dicho que depende de cómo lo mires, el vaso puede estar medio lleno o medio vacío…Acaso importa?_

* * *

 **Sousuke's POV**

"… _..tú quién eres?..."_

Hace menos de media hora, un joven se presentó a mi puerta. Kisumi le había enviado. El joven, de nombre Tetsuya, había venido para convertirse en mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, escogido por el mismo Kisumi para…..ayudarme a pagar la renta ahora que el otro se había marchado.

" _No se preocupe Yamazaki-san. Shigino me explicó bien lo que usted busca en un compañero de cuarto. Tenga por seguro que no le perturbaré en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera notará mi presencia la mayor parte del tiempo. Será como si viviera solo."_

Cuando Kisumi dijo que se ocuparía del asunto de la renta, no sé qué esperaba, pero no era esto. Quise sacarle información a Tetsuya sobre el paradero de Kisumi, para conversar con él sobre el tema de su mudanza, pero el chico no sabía nada pues acordaron todo por teléfono y Kisumi le había explicado la urgencia con que yo necesitaba alguien con quien compartir el alquiler, así que vino directamente hacia aquí lo más pronto que pudo.

" _Vivía con mi novia, pero rompimos y he estado durmiendo en casa de algunos de mis amigos estas últimas dos semanas. Shigino sabía de esto y por eso me envió aquí…..Me dijo que ya había hablado con usted del tema. O me equivoco?"_

Hablamos del tema, pero no de la forma en que Tetsuya pensaba, claro que no podía decirle eso.

Intenté comunicarme por celular con Kisumi, para conversar sobre Tetsuya, pero no recibí respuesta, así que, sin argumentos que darle al chico para impedir que se mudara conmigo, Tetsuya se convirtió en mi nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Veo como silenciosamente él termina de colocar sus últimas pertenencias en el escritorio que antes ocupaban las cosas de Kisumi, y todo se vuelve más real y definitivo: Kisumi ya no vive aquí.

Mientras alisto mis cosas para ir a reunirme con mi nuevo grupo de estudio, todavía pensando en cómo iniciar una nueva conversación con Tetsuya, escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Mi nuevo compañero de habitación acaba de marcharse sin más ni menos.

Inesperadamente contrariado por sus acciones, me coloco el morral sobre mi hombro bueno y echando, una rápida mirada al escritorio al lado del mío,….ahora sin aquella foto ni los pegatines de gatos…me dirijo a la salida.

* * *

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que Tetsuya se mudara y me sorprende darme cuenta que no mentía: vivir con él es como si viviera solo en el departamento. El conocido de Kisumi –sólo compartieron una clase juntos el ciclo pasado, según me dijo- usa el baño antes de que yo me levante en las mañanas y ya no está en el cuarto cuando termino de ducharme. Tetsuya no suele volver para dormir hasta después que yo me he acostado, así que no cruzamos palabra salvo un breve "hola" en las mañanas, los pocos minutos que nos vemos las caras en todo el día.

En verdad es como si viviera solo, y aunque a veces hemos coincidido en ocasiones en la habitación, salvo algún gesto o palabra de reconocimiento y/o saludo, ninguno ha hecho un esfuerzo por iniciar un diálogo extenso. A mí no se me da fácil, pero por su parte…no tengo idea.

Las amistades que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida han sido por un factor de interés común: la natación. Compañeros de clase he tenido varios, pero para acercarme a otros mi dedicación a la natación jugó un papel fundamental, fue un interés en común que llegaba a unir a dos personas tan dispares como yo y Nitori o Momoshiro, e incluso los Iwatobis.

Con Rin fue diferente. Desde un principio me sentí cómodo con su compañía pues nuestros intereses en común iban más allá de la natación y los juegos. Simplemente encajamos y nos volvimos mejores amigos. Estar en compañía de Rin era sencillo….frustrante cuando peleábamos, pero gratificante y reconfortante también…. Nuestra amistad revolvía mucho alrededor de la natación –y todavía lo hace- pero iba mucho más allá.

Ahora que ya no tengo la natación como modo de conectarme con otros, todo esto me resulta muy complicado, como si existiera un abismo entre los demás y yo. Luego de la pelea con Kisumi, el enfado que sentía ha desaparecido. A raíz de ello, he empezado a dedicarme más a mis estudios, permitiendo que mis compañeros de clase se me acerquen, y aunque no paso mis días sin hablar con alguien, el abismo sigue allí. Sólo tengo compañeros de clase pero ningún amigo.

Hasta hace poco me sentía tan enfadado con el rumbo que había tomado mi vida que no me interesaba formar o mantener un lazo como el de la amistad. No sé cómo explicarlo…Me sentía atrapado, y como un animal al que han acorralado empecé a atacar a todo aquel que buscara extender su mano hacia mí….como Kisumi. O debería decir, únicamente Kisumi, pues en ese punto él era la única persona que buscaba hacerlo.

Mi situación no ha cambiado, pero ahora que me he dado cuenta de mi mal proceder y las consecuencias de mis actos, siento como si tuviera control sobre mí mismo de nuevo….al menos sobre mis emociones.

Lamentablemente no puedo deshacer el pasado. Kisumi se ha marchado y al parecer ya es muy tarde para arreglar las cosas entre los dos.

Si bien es cierto que las amistades que he hecho en el pasado han sido a causa de la natación, ése no fue el caso con Kisumi. Rin fue quien nos introdujo a ambos, luego que Kisumi no consiguiere convencerle de unirse al club de basquetbol y se hicieran amigos por sus personalidades vivaces tan parecidas. De hecho, Kisumi buscó persuadirme en más de una ocasión a integrar parte del club de basquetbol, al igual como hizo con Rin, y aunque no consiguió lo que quería, igual no dejó de ser nuestro amigo.

" _Por qué dejaría de venir? Ustedes son mis amigos y me gusta cuando pasamos tiempo juntos~ Además, las niñas no se me acercan cuando me ven al lado de ustedes pues les asustan~~"_

Hubo un tiempo en que me sentí fastidiado por cómo Kisumi acaparaba la atención de Rin cuando jugábamos, interrumpiendo nuestra dinámica tradicional –cosas de niños- y aunque me sentía abrumado cuando Kisumi buscaba acaparar mi atención debido a su entusiasmo y persistencia, jamás busqué apartarle. Ok, siempre he sido algo mmmm cortante con él para conseguir que se modere, pero nunca con la intención de alejarle por completo de mí.

Aunque molestoso a veces, él es un buen amigo y –además de Rin- es la única otra persona con quien me siento completamente a gusto haciendo estupideces, y con la cual puedo conversar libremente sobre cualquier tema….incluso sobre temas que no puedo tocar con Rin sin que terminemos peleando al respecto.

Es por eso que, me parece, todavía no consigo aceptar por completo lo que ha sucedido. Kisumi se ha marchado; ha decidido que ya tuvo suficiente de mí hasta el punto de ya no seguir siendo mi compañero de habitación, cuando él fue el de la idea que vivamos juntos. Ahora….no sé si eso significa que también hemos dejado de ser amigos.

Este pensamiento es lo único que me ha impedido ir en busca de Kisumi por el campus. Si le encuentro y hablamos, y él deja en claro que nuestra amistad de tantos años ha llegado a su fin-…Yo puedo disculparme, como había tenido pensado hacerlo desde un inicio, pero esto cambiaría algo? Todo pareciera indicar que él ya ha tomado una decisión al respecto….y yo no quiero confirmar lo que ya doy por sentado.

" _Tú no eres ningún cobarde, Sousuke! No empieces a actuar como uno ahora!"_

Mi conciencia, extrañamente, me habla en la voz de Rin y eso me hace sonreír siquiera un poco. Tal vez no sea un cobarde, pero Kisumi siempre me ha dejado perplejo de una u otra manera, ya sea con palabras o con acciones como la de ahora –desaparecer sin aviso alguno- y soy algo lento para reaccionar como se debe a lo inesperado, o simplemente empeoro las cosas.

Con Rin no sucede lo mismo….para empezar, Rin jamás se hubiera marchado así, en silencio. Rin me hubiese retenido dentro de la habitación hasta que haya terminado de gritarme todo lo que tuviera en mente, para luego, posiblemente, marcharse él azotando la puerta…..Le encanta el drama. No sé qué es lo mejor, pero eso es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Ya han pasado varios días sin que sepa algo sobre Kisumi…..esto no puede seguir así. Le prometí a su madre que cuidaría de él, y aunque no se lo hubiese prometido, no puedo simplemente dejarle ir sin que sepa que lamento lo ocurrido. Nuestra amistad me importa mucho…ya sea que él acepte mis disculpas o no, igual debo hablar con él. Verdaderamente hablar, sin más excusas. Él se merece al menos eso de mi parte.

Con esta nueva resolución en mente, cierro el libro que pretendía leer esta tarde y salgo en busca de Kisumi.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, no me toma más de una hora ubicar el paradero de Kisumi. Corrí con suerte al cruzarme con su capitán a la salida del gimnasio y él me puso en contacto con algunos amigos que tienen en común, hasta que uno me dijo que le vio ir en dirección de la facultad de derecho.

La facultad es grande, pero distinguir a Kisumi entre los estudiantes de derecho –todos vestidos con pantalón y camisa de colores neutros u oscuros- es como distinguir un punto rosado entre varios puntos grises. Además, a menos que él conozca a alguien de aquí, el único motivo por el que vendría sería para relajarse en la cafetería. Ése es el sitio donde primero busco y donde precisamente le hallo. Y si no fuera suficiente cómo su apariencia le hace destacar entre la multitud, Kisumi se encuentra extrañamente solo.

Camino aquí estaba pensando en maneras de conseguir apartar a Kisumi de su grupo de amigos o admiradoras, para hablar a solas con él. Tal vez ya no estemos en colegio, pero Kisumi siempre ha estado rodeado de gente. Por eso me sorprende verle sentado en una mesa, solo, leyendo un libro, con un pedazo de torta de chocolate a medio terminar sobre su mesa.

Me quedo viéndole un rato, envalentonándome para ir hacia él de una vez, lamentando tener que interrumpir su momento de tranquilidad y estudio, y tratando de idear un modo de acercarme a él sin que se pare y se marche apenas me vea. No creo que lo haga, pero no puedo estar seguro. Nunca antes se ha enfadado así conmigo….

Decidido, camino al mostrador sin que me vea, ordeno dos tazas de café (regular para mí, y uno de esos preparados dulces que le gustan a él) y me siento frente suyo, depositando su taza de café al lado del pedazo de torta que aún no termina de comer.

"….Sou-su-ke?..."

"Hey…Yo, bueno-….pensé que te gustaría algo para acompañar eso" articulo torpemente, señalando lo que queda de su torta de chocolate y fresas. No se oyó como lo había practicado en mi cabeza!

Kisumi se queda en silencio un par de segundos mirando la taza de café, antes de responder con un leve "gracias". No suena molesto, más bien se le ve confundido, sin embargo igual toma un sorbo del café, mencionando cuánto le gusta el mokaccino.

Después de eso, un silencio incómodo se forma. Kisumi revuelve su café, desviando su mirada al mismo o hacia un lado. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa (rechazo, reproches, u otras formas de enojo), menos para este silencio, sin embargo decido tomar la iniciativa y hacer lo que vine a hacer.

"Mira, Kisumi….sobre lo que pasó ese día, yo….quería disculparme por lo que dije y por tratarte de ese modo. Sé que no es excusa, pero había tenido un día pésimo. Estaba más irritable que otros días y luego viniste tú, y…pasó lo que pasó….Cuando me calmé quise disculparme contigo pues tú no eras el responsable de que me sintiera así. Entiendo si todavía sigues enfadado conmigo por eso, pero quisiera que me des la oportunidad de explicarte el porqué de—"

"No estoy enfadado contigo…."

Kisumi levanta la vista hacia mí al decir eso, para luego desviarla de nuevo a otra parte. Estoy confundido. Cómo no va a estar enfadado? Se marchó sin decir más. Desde luego que-

"Quiero decir….no estoy molesto contigo por las razones que crees. Es verdad que no es agradable cuando me apartas todo el tiempo o me miras con fastidio, pero estoy casi acostumbrado a que seas malhumorado. Ese día en cambio….me sentí dolido y triste por lo que dijiste. Sin embargo, tus acciones, antes de eso, fueron las que me enfadaron….son las que me han molestado desde que nos mudáramos juntos…."

Saber que Kisumi se sintió herido por mis palabras aumenta mi culpa y siento como ésta oprime mi pecho…..me siento terrible, pero a la vez confundido pues justamente lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo es apartarle y gritarle, y según él eso no es lo que le ha hecho enfadarse conmigo.

"…No entiendo…."

"Lo que te dije ese día, sobre las cosas que sé de ti. Lo noté apenas te mudaste conmigo. Creí que por eso habías venido aquí, lejos de casa, para evitar la presión de tus padres y, tal vez, empezar de nuevo desde cero. Tú siempre has tomado los retos y desafíos de frente, sin agachar la cabeza, por eso me sorprendió mucho encontrarte tan…..cambiado."

….no sé qué decir….sabía que Kisumi en algún momento se daría cuenta, pero no desde el principio. Salvo por ese día, creí estarlo ocultando bien…..entonces-

"…por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Sabía que si te confrontaba al respecto lo negarías, reaccionarías mal y ya no querrías tocar el tema conmigo. Por eso decidí que lo mejor sería ayudarte a superarlo….Creí que si veías lo que la vida universitaria tenía que ofrecerte, otras opciones y nuevas experiencias, encontrarías tu camino de nuevo y dejarías esa amargura que te embarga…Quería verte feliz de nuevo…."

"…..yo-"

"Pero tú sólo te encerraste más en ti mismo. No querías salir del cuarto, no te importaba la gente a tu alrededor, descuidaste tus estudios, incluso dejaste de hacer las cosas que te gustan…porque sí hay cosas que te gustan aparte de la natación, Sousuke. Era como si quisieras castigarte, haciendo todo lo posible para sentirte peor cada día….y yo no podía verte más tiempo así. Estaba molesto porque te hicieras eso a ti mismo y por ello te confronté ese día, aún sabiendo que te disgustaría…."

Aunque tuviera algo que decir, no podría hacerlo por el nudo en mi garganta. Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Kisumi, pero por alguna razón se me había olvidado este lado suyo. Si bien Rin es el amigo que me hace soñar en grande, Kisumi es el amigo que me pone los pies en la tierra…y necesito de los dos en igual medida.

"Entonces…por eso te fuiste?"

Espero que entienda que me refiero a que se fue porque ya no quería verme así….porque se dio por vencido conmigo, pues no creo que pueda decir tales cosas en voz alta. Kisumi sacuda levemente la cabeza en negación.

"Tiene que ver con algo que dijiste…." Oh!

"Sé que no te transferiste aquí para hacerme compañía, pero aunque mi intención siempre fue ayudarte, compañía era precisamente lo que quería de tu parte….Extraño Iwatobi, a mi familia y especialmente a Hayato. Vivir en una ciudad grande es emocionante y he conocido gente interesante, pero no soy tan cercano a ninguno de ellos como lo soy con los amigos que hice en Iwatobi….como tú. Me sentía algo solo y decaído, y necesitaba de un amigo que me recuerde a casa….por eso fui tan insistente contigo sobre pasar tiempo juntos….al menos en parte…."

….la mamá de Kisumi estaba en lo cierto entonces….Kisumi no era tan feliz estudiando en una universidad tan lejos de casa como aparentaba frente a otros. Le pregunto por qué vino a estudiar aquí entonces, y él responde que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena como la beca deportiva que le habían ofrecido. No sólo podría estudiar en una excelente universidad, sino que además podría seguir jugando basquetbol y sus padres no tendrían que invertir mucho en su educación, por lo que podrían ahorrar más dinero para la educación de Hayato.

"Por eso me fui. Mi presencia no te estaba ayudando. Mis propios intereses personales se habían interpuesto a mis buenas intenciones….Tal vez Rin hubiese sabido qué hacer en mi lugar, pero yo opté por la única salida que veía: marcharme. No quería que te sintieras atrapado conmigo ni que te vieras obligado a complacerme como hiciste con tus padres….No te mereces eso…..Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo, Sousuke"

Quisiera decir tantas cosas, pero es como si físicamente algo me lo impidiera. Todas las veces que rechacé la compañía de Kisumi vienen a mi mente….Recuerdo lo que le dijera aquel día antes de irme, que de haber sabido que él estudiaba aquí nunca me hubiese transferido….cuando en realidad es la única decisión correcta que he tomado desde que me graduara de secundaria…..No puedo salir de este hoyo solo.

"Sé que las cosas no han salido como deseabas y tal vez te cueste levantarte de nuevo, sin embargo no importa si ves el vaso medio vacío o medio lleno. De hecho no creo que importe si está vacío del todo. Sólo tienes que recordar que siempre lo puedes llenar de nuevo, Sousuke"

Recuerdo eso de una clase de filosofía, sobre cómo las cosas pueden ser muy malas o muy buenas dependiendo de cómo uno las mire. De la actitud hacia la vida. Pesimistas y optimistas. Un curso que creí inútil para un contador, y del que sólo recuerdo algunas cosas como ésa porque se me cruzó por la cabeza en ese momento que Kisumi era de los que veían siempre el vaso medio lleno.

"…volverlo a llenar, uh?..." repito en voz baja, sonriendo a medias, sin sentirlo.

Un silencio apacible se forma entre nosotros. Mientras reflexiono sobre las cosas que acaban de decirse en esta mesa, de reojo noto como Kisumi termina su café, mientras juega con una servilleta de papel entre sus dedos, luciendo nervioso.

"Por lo que he oído, tú y Tetsuya se llevan de maravilla." Entonces ellos se comunican y han hablado de mí. Quién habrá llamado a quién?

"….supongo." Si llevarse de maravilla es igual a ignorar la presencia del otro por completo, entonces así es. No sé qué le dijo Kisumi, pero dudo mucho que de habernos convertido en compañeros de cuarto bajo otras circunstancias nos hubiésemos llevado mejor. Tetsuya lleva un estilo de vida y tiene intereses muy distintos a los míos, y al parecer su grupo de amigos son como él (lo que he podido deducir al ver las anotaciones en el calendario sobre su escritorio y escuchar algunas de sus conversaciones por celular en el pasillo), así que no creo que hubiese buscado acercarse más a mí ni yo a él.

"Oh! Casi lo olvido." Kisumi de pronto empieza a revolver las cosas dentro de su morral y al cabo de unos segundos coloca algo frente a mí…..algo envuelto en papel de regalo.

"Lo compré para ti. No es nada muy caro porque ando corto de dinero. Ojalá te guste. Aunque atrasado: Feliz Cumpleaños~" Si antes me sentía un mal amigo, esto me hace sentir peor. Ahora recuerdo que Kisumi tenía algo preparado para mi cumpleaños y lo eché a perder. Me gustaría no aceptar el regalo pues no creo merecerlo, pero Kisumi lo coloca entre mis manos, sonriendo a la expectativa de que acepte su presente.

"…gracias…"

De pronto Kisumi se pone de pie y, mirando su reloj, coloca su morral sobre su hombro. Explica que se le está haciendo tarde para su clase y que debe marcharse. Le pregunto dónde se está quedando y él responde que con el amigo de un amigo. Que todo está bien. Me agradece por el café, se despide de mí y se aleja sin mirar atrás.

Aunque no quiero que se marche, no siento que deba retenerle más tiempo ni ir tras de él…..

 **Normal POV**

A Sousuke le toma el resto del día reponerse del encuentro con Kisumi, meditando sobre sus palabras, y para cuando el sol sale la mañana siguiente, la rabia y derrotismo que sentía se habían ido por completo, siendo remplazados por planes y proyectos a corto y mediano plazo.

Tenía claro que ser un contador no era en absoluto lo que quería para el resto de su vida y sólo sería un desperdicio seguir por ese camino, sin embargo no era motivo para tirar al tacho todo el semestre. Estudios eran estudios y ya estaban pagados, además de cambiarse de carrera, podría convalidar algunos cursos generales, así que no sería tiempo desperdiciado.

Todavía no sabía lo que quería estudiar, pero tenía el resto del año para averiguarlo, llevando cursos libres para explorar otras opciones y determinar cuáles eran sus capacidades y verdaderos intereses. El libro que le regalara Rin por su cumpleaños, sobre _terapia y rehabilitación física en el deporte_ había llamado mucho su atención

Ponerse al día con sus clases y alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros sería un reto, pero él nunca le había huido a los retos. Con el paso de los días no sólo su desempeño escolar va mejorando sino también la relación con sus compañeros de carrera. No era especialmente cercano con ellos, pero al menos había conseguido que no se sintieran intimidados por su presencia. Aunque la mayoría de veces sólo se reunían a causa de proyectos en grupo y similares, no por ello se negaba a salir a tomar un café con ellos si la situación era favorable.

" _Cuando nos ven contigo las chicas quieren acercarse a nuestra mesa, Yamazaki….No lo tomes a mal, pero no eres el típico estudiante de contabilidad…."_

Sousuke todavía conservaba el cuerpo atlético de un nadador, y aunque no lo hacía por atraer a las chicas, había vuelto a ir al gimnasio con regularidad. Era algo que le gustaba y, sin saberlo, extrañaba, así como jugar video juegos y ver películas de horror, pero lamentablemente no tenía un amigo con quien hacer esas cosas…..al menos no dentro de su grupo actual de amigos que todavía le trataban con mucha formalidad, aunque ya no le tenían miedo.

El único con quien podría compartir de ese modo era Kisumi, pero el pelirrosa se había hecho humo desde esa vez en la cafetería de Derecho. Sousuke había vuelto a ir allí para verle de nuevo, en varias ocasiones, pero sin éxito. Si bien sabía que podía hallarle donde el equipo de basquetbol entrenaba, no deseaba ser el motivo por el que Kisumi se distrajera durante la práctica. Le había quedado claro que esta beca era muy importante para él y su familia, y en vez de facilitarle las cosas, sólo le había traído más complicaciones hasta ahora.

No había sido capaz de darle a Kisumi lo único que necesitaba, un amigo, así que no tenía derecho a pedirle nada tampoco.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Sousuke viera por última vez a Kisumi. Aunque deseaba poder reconstruir la amistad entre ellos, la oportunidad nunca se había presentado. Sousuke sabía que llegar a Kisumi estaba a sólo una llamada de distancia, para acordar un encuentro y enmendar las cosas, pero…..una parte de él pensaba que de hacerlo, Kisumi se negaría, como tantas veces él se había negado a sus invitaciones. Aunque no consideraba que el otro fuese vengativo, el miedo estaba allí.

Sousuke saca su celular para ver la hora. 8:00 pm y el colgante en forma de tiburón ballena que le regalara Kisumi por su cumpleaños se mece cuando lo hace. Habían acordado reunirse en este parque con su grupo de trabajo para ir a tomar un café que había al final de la calle. Eran 5, pero dos personas aún no habían llegado y como no conocían esa cafetería tenían que esperar por ellos allí.

De pronto, cuando Sousuke levanta la vista, divisa una figura familiar cerca de la pequeña laguna que hay al centro del parque. Se trata de Kisumi.

Anunciando que ya regresa, Sousuke deja en la vereda a sus compañeros para caminar en dirección de su amigo de ojos violeta. La distancia no es muy larga, pero el frío de la noche hace que su respiración sea más laboriosa de lo que debería.

" _Por qué no está usando un abrigo?"_ es lo primero que se pregunta Sousuke al ver a su amigo apoyado en la baranda que rodea la laguna, mirando las aguas iluminadas por la luna, distraídamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero la forma en que Kisumi aprieta sus brazos y lo pálido de sus dedos y labios delatan bastante, una vez que se para a su costado.

"Ey…."

"…S-sousuke…."

El muchacho de ojos turquesas no sabe si el leve tartamudeo se debe al frío o a la sorpresa de verle, pero eso es lo de menos. Sousuke se quita los guantes de algodón y la chalina que lleva puestos, y se las coloca a Kisumi, para sorpresa del otro.

"No sé qué haces en este frío abrigado con sólo una chompa, pero si planeas quedarte más tiempo aquíal menos usa esto." Menciona Sousuke, antes de permitir que Kisumi termine de colocarse los guantes de forma correcta.

"Gracias, Sousuke…"

Sousuke no es el mejor sacando información de la gente, pero al menos esperaba que su comentario incentivara a Kisumi a hablar del porqué se hallaba allí. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que recibe a cambio de sus acciones compensa la falta de respuestas.

"Y…cómo has estado?" ante esta pregunta, Sousuke nota como la expresión de Kisumi cambia a una más triste a la vez que voltea la cara para ver en dirección de la laguna nuevamente.

"Bien…" Sousuke sabe que no es así, que algo anda mal con su amigo, sin embargo no tiene idea de cómo abordar el tema sin sonar demandante. Supone que tiene que ver con lo que Kisumi le dijera aquella vez, sobre lo mucho que extraña su casa, y lo culpable que esto le hace sentir le impide ser más incisivo.

"Yo-….Sé que tu equipo jugó hace unos días contra la universidad de Kanto. Planeaba ir a verles pero ese día tuve examen y no pude….Escuché que fue un gran partido. Felicidades por la victoria."

Sousuke en verdad había buscado asistir al partido. No sólo para ver a Kisumi sino también porque quería resarcirse por todas las veces que le invitó a uno de sus partidos y él se negó, aún sabiendo que sí podría haber ido.

"Gracias….aunque la verdad…no tuve mucho que ver con que ganáramos…."

Inmediatamente Sousuke advierte un problema y algo dentro suyo, tal vez instinto o el nexo que une a dos personas que se conocen de tanto tiempo atrás, le dice que el problema va más allá del deseo de estar al lado de su familia. Sin dudarlo, Sousuke extiende su brazo para tocar el hombro de su amigo.

"Kisumi, dime qué sucede."

La mirada fiera de Sousuke sobresalta a Kisumi, pero la preocupación y cariño detrás de esos fieros ojos turquesas le llena de calidez. En ese momento siente el deseo de compartir lo que le ha estado atormentado desde que abandonara el departamento en el que vivía con Sousuke.

Buscar apartamento cerca de la universidad a mitad de año era algo casi imposible, especialmente si lo que se buscaba era alguien con quien compartir la renta. Kisumi había preguntado en varios sitios en busca de un grupo d al que le faltara una persona, pero había sido en vano. Todos estaban completos y al menos no se sabría de vacantes hasta el inicio del siguiente año, y alquilar un departamento para sí solo estaba fuera de su presupuesto.

Kisumi había renunciado a su dormitorio en la universidad para poder vivir con Sousuke. No se lo había dicho a su amigo para no hacerle sentir mal y como pagaría el alquiler con el sueldo de su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Como su lugar en los dormitorios ya había sido ocupado, Kisumi no tuvo más opción que buscar fuera, sin suerte. Cuando ya estaba por darse por vencido, un compañero de clase le dijo que el capitán del equipo de judo de la universidad estaba solo en un dormitorio para dos personas pues su compañero se había marchado recientemente.

" _Sin embargo, yo no te aconsejaría ir a vivir con él…..por lo que he escuchado, es alguien con quien es_ _difícil_ _convivir…"_

Claro que esto no detuvo a Kisumi. No sólo necesitaba urgentemente un sitio donde vivir, sino que estaba seguro que sólo eran exageraciones. Ya antes había lidiado con personas difíciles, así que esto no era nada nuevo para él. Encontraría la manera de que se llevaran bien con amabilidad y buen humor.

No se imaginaba cuán equivocado estaba….Si bien Kisumi había dado por sentado que el otro demandaría algo por ocupar el espacio libre de su habitación, no esperaba que le exigiera encargarse de la limpieza del dormitorio y de preparar el desayuno.

Si bien no había cocina en el dormitorio, Takuma –el nombre del capitán del equipo de judo- tenía una cafetera y un pequeño frigobar donde guardaba sus cervezas y lo necesario para preparar sándwiches. Kisumi no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, parcialmente contento con que no tuviera que limpiar el baño al menos, ya que era un baño compartido al final del pasillo y no dentro del mismo dormitorio.

Otro punto a favor era que Takuma y él no compartían un camarote. Cada uno tenía su propia cama y escritorio y estos estaban separados por una pared delgada, aunque no había puerta entre ambas. El lugar del sofá y tv era área común.

Con el pasar de los días, la situación comenzó a volverse opresiva. Kisumi no sólo se veía obligado a limpiar el desorden del otro –y de los amigos de éste cuando venían a visitarle, además de tener que cocinar para ellos- sino que debía hacerlo cuando Takuma se lo ordenara, no cuando estuviera libre, interrumpiendo muchas veces su tiempo de estudio o obligándole llegar tarde a clases.

" _Es mi empleada doméstica personal"_ le escuchó una vez bromear a Takuma frente a sus amigos, desatando la risa de todos, mientras Kisumi estaba leyendo en su escritorio, desde donde podía oírles.

Kisumi soportó el abuso hasta que un día Takuma le exigiera que también se ocupara de recoger su ropa de la lavandería para luego doblarla y guardarla en sus cajones. Hastiado, Kisumi decidió poner fin a la situación y le hizo frente al otro, levantando la voz y dejando en claro que esto ya era demasiado. Takuma, enfurecido, amenazó con echarlo a la calle, pero Kisumi no dio su brazo a torcer, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe seco en su nuca y una fuerte presión en su cuello.

" _No te atrevas a desafiarme nuevamente o te va a pesar, chiquillo! A ver qué haces cuando te boten del equipo por no poder jugar más a causa de una muñeca rota, eh!"_

Takuma le había botado al suelo, aplicándole una llave que le inmovilizaba y que apretaba su cuello, dificultando su respiración. Una presión en su muñeca derecha le advirtió a Kisumi que el otro tenía toda la intención de cumplir su palabra y esto le llenó de miedo, aceptando las condiciones de Takuma inmediatamente. No era rival para el campeón de judo de la universidad.

A partir de entonces, Takuma había empezado a usar su fuerza para intimidarle. Ya sea con empujones o tirones para obligarle a hacer su voluntad cada vez que se cruzaban dentro del dormitorio. Es así que Kisumi empezó a pasar cada vez menos y menos tiempo allí, buscando evitarle lo más posible, y esto había empezado a afectar su juego y sus estudios.

Hoy había tenido que salir sin su abrigo pues Takuma había regresado antes que él al dormitorio y Kisumi había preferido pasar frío a entrar allí. La biblioteca había cerrado temprano por mantenimiento y por eso se encontraba en el parque a estas horas, aguantando lo más que pudiera el frío otoñal antes de volver a su dormitorio.

Cruzarse con Sousuke había sido pura casualidad, pero estaba feliz por ello. Desde que le viera y el otro se portara tan amable con él, Kisumi no había querido hacer otra cosa más que abrazarle y confesarle las cosas que le atormentaban….y tal vez pedir ayuda, si el otro estaba dispuesto a darla. Sousuke tenía un gran corazón detrás de ese áspero exterior y jamás abandonaría a un amigo en apuros…..

Sí, estaba decidido….le contaría todo…

"Yamazaki! Ya llegaron Tomoyo y Yuta. Vámonos!"

Son los amigos de Sousuke que llaman por él, mientras señalan la dirección en que se haya el café. Kisumi mira hacia allí y nota que se trata del café al que había querido llevar a Sousuke, insistentemente, tiempo atrás.

Aunque Kisumi estaba contento con que su amigo estuviera socializando más y saliera como se lo había aconsejado, una parte de él estaba triste porque no hubiese sido de ese modo con él, a pesar que eran amigos de muchos años.

"Ese café tiene promociones para grupos. Hoy es viernes así que el especial del día es tonkatsu. Es tu favorito, no?"

Sousuke se pregunta por un instante cómo es que Kisumi sabe eso y le queda claro que es porque se trata del café al que le estuvo invitando en varias ocasiones. Antes de que Sousuke pueda ofrecerle a Kisumi venir con ellos o ir a otro lado sólo los dos, Kisumi se despide aduciendo que tiene cosas qué hacer y se marcha de allí.

 **Sousuke's POV**

Qué es ese ruido?

Todavía medio soñoliento, demoro en darme cuenta que el ruido molesto que me ha despertado no es otra cosa que el timbre de mi celular. Miro el reloj sobre mi escritorio y anuncia que son las 2:30 de la madrugada. Quién carajos llama a esta hora?! Algo fastidiado, me pongo de pie para espabilarme, notando, sin sorpresa, que Tetsuya no se encuentra durmiendo en su camarote….es la quinta vez esta semana.

Mi celular queda en silencio apenas me pongo de pie, pero comienza a sonar de nuevo a los pocos segundos. Ya más despierto y justificadamente fastidiado, decido responder la llamada –de un número desconocido, según se muestra en la pantalla- para decirle lo que pienso a quien esté del otro lado de la línea, sobre despertar a la gente de madrugada.

"Quién quiera que seas, más vale que—"

"Sousuke…."

La voz agitada y casi imperceptiblemente temblorosa de Kisumi me obliga a quedarme callado y me deja frío.

"Kisumi?"

"P-perdón por molestarte a estas horas, es sólo que….no tengo mi celular y tu número es el único que me sé de memoria y-"

"No te preocupes por eso. Dime qué necesitas." Sin siquiera escuchar su respuesta empiezo a buscar qué ponerme para salir a su encuentro. Su voz delata que está en problemas y todo indica que me está llamando de un teléfono público así que no sé cuánto más vaya a durar la llamada.

"Estoy en un sitio que no conozco y no tengo dinero para pagar un taxi. Tampoco veo que pasen buses cerca…..encontré unas monedas en mis bolsillos, pero sólo me alcanzaron para hacer esta llamada y—"

"Mira el nombre de la calle y descríbeme lo que hay cerca. No te muevas de allí que iré por ti de inmediato."

Todo queda en silencio unos segundos cuando Kisumi se aleja para buscar el nombre de la calle. Una vez que lo tiene me lo dicta y mientras me describe lo que ve cerca, la llamada se corta.

Apresuradamente termino de vestirme y pido un taxi.

* * *

Me toma media hora llegar al encuentro de Kisumi. Está en una zona bastante alejada del campus universitario. Una zona algo peligrosa y oscura, donde principalmente predominan bares y clubes de dudosa reputación, según me dice el taxista.

Apenas localizo a Kisumi, bajo del taxi y le coloco mi abrigo encima, antes de guiarle hacia nuestro transporte. Kisumi está temblando de frío. Está mejor vestido que de costumbre, pero sin la indumentaria adecuada para el frío de las calles. Por lo demás, no parece estar herido. Todavía no pienso pedirle explicaciones, pero por lo que puedo observar, Kisumi debe haber salido de fiesta y, en algún momento, le deben haber robado su celular y billetera. Eso explicaría su situación actual.

Lo que no entiendo es dónde está su grupo de amigos (porque debe haber venido con uno) y qué hacía en la calle.

Una vez que el taxista nos deja cerca del campus universitario, por donde están los dormitorios (donde al parecer se ha estado quedando), me pide que espere en el lobby para ir por dinero con que pagarme por el taxi. Kisumi se marcha antes de que pueda detenerle, pero eso no me impide seguirle.

Afortunadamente no me pierdo, y cuando llego a la puerta donde le vi ingresar, ésta está abierta. Sin anunciarme entro allí y localizo a Kisumi buscando en los bolsillos de una de sus maletas, sobre su cama. Se detiene apenas nota mi presencia. Con la luz de la habitación puedo notar el brillo en sus ojos violetas, como si estuviera aguantando lágrimas.

"Sou-"

"No quiero tu dinero, Kisumi. Sólo-…es evidente que algo te ocurre. Me ibas a decir el otro día, en el parque, no? si pregunté aquella vez qué te pasaba y estoy ahora aquí, es porque me importa." Kisumi me mira fijamente pero no dice nada, apretando los labios….y entiendo muy bien por qué.

"No tengo derecho a pedirte que no me apartes cuando yo hice eso contigo, pero….no puedo simplemente irme cuando veo que necesitas ayuda. Somos amigos, y aunque mis acciones estos meses pasados no lo demuestren, me gusta tenerte como amigo…..Te equivocas al pensar que no tenerte en mi vida me hará más feliz, Kisumi…."

Tal vez suene un poco a lo que Rin diría, pero cada palabra va en serio….y Kisumi debe sentirlo así pues, aunque algo dubitativo, voltea hacia mí, sentado en su cama como está, aunque agachando la mirada al suelo.

"Mi compañero de habitación…..es peligroso….me asusta…"

Kisumi empieza así su relato sobre como el tal Takuma le obligó a acompañarle a él y dos de sus amigos a una discoteca, cerca del dónde le recogí. Le arrebató su celular y su billetera, escondiéndolas en uno de sus cajones, asegurándole que él pagaría por todo, inclusive el taxi hasta allá.

" _Tú sólo tienes que lucir bien y sonreír como siempre."_

Cuando llegaron a su destino, ocuparon una mesa grande y 3 sujetos mayores vinieron a sentarse con ellos. Ordenaron una ronda de cerveza y al cabo de un rato Takuma jaló a Kisumi a un lado para llevarle al otro extremo de la pista de baile.

"Unas chicas de mi clase habían venido. Takuma les había traído con engaños, invitándoles de parte mía. Él quería que lleve a las chicas donde su grupo de amigos mayores pues les había prometido muchachas universitarias para divertirse, y se había enterado que yo era popular y-….Me rehusé. Les dije a las chicas que se fueran rápidamente, por su seguridad…eso molestó a Takuma…"

"Pelearon?"

"No exactamente….discutimos fuerte. Los de seguridad se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba y antes de que se acerquen, Takuma me llevó hasta la puerta de atrás y me empujó a la calle. Sabía que no tenía forma de volver, así que esperaba que eso me hiciera cambiar de opinión y trajera a las chicas de regreso de alguna manera…"

No soy alguien violento, pero tengo ganas de golpear a este tipo, especialmente luego que Kisumi me cuenta, a grandes rasgos, lo que ha sido vivir con él todo este tiempo.

"Te hizo daño?"

Si le agredió físicamente, llegando a los puños, entonces el tal Takuma se las verá conmigo. Tal vez me saque la mierda dado que se trata del capitán del equipo de judo, pero estoy seguro que seré capaz de asestarle al menos un par de buenos golpes antes de que me tire al suelo. Nadie lastima a mis amigos y no paga por ello.

"Salvo la vez que me tiró al suelo….no, la verdad no. Sólo me amenazaba con eso y lo de hacer que me boten del equipo.…pero no sé cómo reaccionará después de lo de hoy."

"Eso no interesa, Kisumi! No te vas a quedar aquí para averiguarlo. Coge tus cosas que nos vamos."

"No tengo a dónde ir….Podría pagar un hotel por un par de días, pero nada más…"

"Un hotel? No, olvídate de eso. Regresas conmigo."

"El administrador del edificio no va a permitir que tres personas vivan en un departamento para dos."

"Lo haremos a espaldas del administrador entonces."

"No creo que Tetsuya lo apruebe, además….el sitio es pequeño. No hay espacio suficiente para alguien más."

"Al diablo con Tetsuya! Además, hace días que no duerme en su cama….creo que ha regresado con su novia y ahora pasa las noches allí…"

"pero y si-"

"Kisumi, no te voy a dejar aquí a merced de ese sujeto!"

Cómo se imagina que después de saber lo que sé, voy a permitir que esté a menos de 100 metros del tal Takuma. Kisumi me mira detenidamente ahora, sus ojos violetas más expresivos que nunca, como buscando algo en los míos. Ya más calmado, le confieso que si bien no sé qué haremos mañana al respecto, al menos puede pasar la que queda de la noche en nuestro cuarto. Mañana hablaré con Tetsuya y veremos qué pasa, pero le aseguro que no le voy a dejar solo hasta que hallemos una solución.

"Ok…." Responde Kisumi, sonriendo como no le he visto hacerlo desde que fuera a recogerle de ese oscuro lugar, y eso me hace sonreír también.

Sus maletas están ya casi hechas así que no demoramos en abandonar el dormitorio. No tengo miedo de enfrentarme a ese tal Takuma, pero si tengo que escoger preferiría no hacerlo, así que mejor nos marchamos pronto. Caminamos por el pasillo y al llegar a una intersección tomo la derecha.

"Sousuke, espera. Es por aquí~" me llama, risueñamente Kisumi, cuando ya me había alejado varios pasos…..Juraba que la salida quedaba por este lado.

"Ya lo sé." Respondo secamente, frunciendo el ceño y dando media vuelta de inmediato, para ocultar mi bochorno. Kisumi ríe bajito cuando paso por su lado, y no puedo evitar sonreír al verle contento de nuevo.

"No sé qué harías sin mí, Sousuke~" francamente, yo tampoco.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Darkela,**_ _veo a Kisumi como alguien que sí es capaz de molestarse, pero que el enfado no le dura mucho. Y creo que pelearse con un buen amigo le duele igual o más de lo que le enfada ^_^ Espero que esta segunda parte no haya sido decepcionante para ti. Quiso ponerle un pare a Takuma y bueno…..lamentablemente resultó más de lo que podía enfrentar :P Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Musiclover921,**_ _gracias por tus palabras. Me haces feliz :D aquí también hubo más angst ;)_

 _ **Natsuna27**_ _, envolvente es exactamente la palabra para describir a Kisumi. Gracias por eso, Natsuna :D Y sí, Sou es pragmático y tiene la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros, sólo que estaba pasando por muchas cosas y se sentía especialmente presionado por sus padres U_U Necesitaba de alguien que le encaminara de nuevo por la senda correcta :D Gracias por comentar._

 _Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
